Kakichoco
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |official_illustrator = Kou (倖) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = her blog and twitter |officialjapname = 柿チョコ |officialromajiname = Kakichoco |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |month = |&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 7204562 |mylistID1 = 14842980 |mylist1info = covers |mylistID2 = 15440431 |mylist2info = chorus |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co86904 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Wotamin, Vivienne, Kazukin, Hinketsu Ouji}} Kakichoco (柿チョコ) is an with a solid strong mid-range voice. She is thought to have a versatile singing style, which is also displayed through the wide range of genres of songs she covers; pop, ballad, rock, hard rock, jazz and even more. She started covering songs in 2008, making her one of the older utaite, as that she frequently collaborates with other utaite from that time, such as Wotamin or Vivienne, but at times she would also do self-duets such as her "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" . Her most popular cover is her "Senbonzakura" with nearly 800K views as of May 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 09, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on November 30, 2011) # EGOIST with Vivienne (Released on December 31, 2011) # UncannyInstinct (EastNewSound album) (January 28, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # Unlimited (Released on September 12, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) # EGOIST II with Vivienne (Released on August 12, 2013) # emotion -strong feeling girls- (556 milimeter album) (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on November 13, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.09.25) # "Cradle of Destiny" (2008.11.04) # "Cendrillon" feat. Kakichoco and Hinketsu Ouji (2008.11.27) # "Yanderenka" (2008.12.02) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) 　(2008.12.27) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (2009.01.17) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.02.03) # "Yumemiru Kotori" feat. Kakichoco and Hinketsu Ouji (2009.02.14) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.02.22) # "Migikata no Chou" (2009.04.11) # "Ichiren Takushou" (2009.05.30) # "Cantarella" feat. Dasoku and Kakichoco (2009.06.02) # "BossDeath" (2009.06.13) # "Drive Life" (2009.07.14) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (2009.08.18) # "Kodoku no Hate" (2009.08.19) # "Jiko Ken'o" (2009.08.22) # "Yume Zakura" feat. Kakichoco and Valshe (2009.08.29) # "ACUTE" feat. Kakichoco, Mi-chan and Wotane (2009.09.06) # "World is Mine" -retake- (2009.09.25) # "Tsuki Yoru no mori" (2009.10.19) # "Yokkyuu Fuman Machi" (2009.11.20) # "Kinkumaburuusu" (Kinkuma Blues) (2009.12.12) # "Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night" (2009.12.16) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Kakichoco, H+ero, Wataame, Kuripurin, Guriri, Komeru and Soraru (2009.12.24) # "Little Wings" (2010.01.26) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Kakichoco and Wotamin (2010.03.01) # "sugar sweet nightmare" (2010.03.29) # "Catastrophe" feat. Kakichoco and Kazukin (2010.03.29) # "Albino" (2010.04.11) # "Marygold" (2010.05.26) # "Rin Toshite Saku Hana no Jiku" feat. Kakichoko, Chao, Shuiro, Chachako, Taihaku and A24 (2010.06.17) # "Monochroact" (2010.06.28) # "Passionate squall" feat. Kakichoco, Wataame, Vivienne, Montea and Reji (2010.06.28) # "Ruru Majikaru☆ Rukaru Kahoi!" (2010.07.18) # "Dive'N'Arrive" (2010.07.24) # "Never" feat. Kakichoco and Wotamin (2010.08.04) # "What's up Guys?" feat. Kakichoco and A24 (2010.08.22) # "_theBlue" (2010.09.19) # "MIDI MASTER!!" (2010.09.25) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" (2010.09.25) # "Knife" feat. Kakichoco, Ten and Vivienne (2010.10.04) # "Specification" 　(2010.10.24) # "Hikaku Taishou" (2010.11.13) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.28) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Neri no Hoshizora" feat. Kakichoco and Hinketsu Ouji (2010.12.20) # "Leia" (2011.01.11) # "speed" (2011.02.04) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kakichoco, Wotamin, 96Neko, Vivienne, Kuripurin, Seriyu and Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "If" (2011.03.21) # "Hakugin no Aeria" (2011.04.14) # "Karakuri 卍 Burst" feat. Kakichoco and Kazukin (2011.04.24) # "Sacret Secret" (2011.05.31) # "The Servant Of The Moon" (2011.06.10) # "KiLLER LADY" (2011.06.28) # "Last Effect" (2011.08.29) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.19) # "twitter" (2011.12.15) # "Cage" (2012.02.16) # "Aspirin" (2012.03.18) # "Anna ni Issho Datta no ni" (2012.04.20) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide" feat. Kakichoco, Emilio, Kaito, Yuikonnu, Cocolu, taiga, Chitamo, Choumiryou, Denirow, Bronze Arm Drive, Hotori and Matsushita (2012.05.01) # "Invisible" feat. Kakichoco and Vivienne (2012.05.12) # "Senko⇔Frustration" (2012.06.20) # "Isshinfuran" feat. Kakichoco, Wotamin and Vivienne (2012.07.04) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.04) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Kakichoco, Hanatan, Pokota, Wotamin, che:Sakurai and 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Renai Philosophia" feat. Kakichoco, Vivienne and Wotamin (2012.08.29) # "WAVE" (2012.10.12) # "Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade" feat. Kakichoco, Reji, clear, ΦKushiΦ, Vivienne, Ritsuka, Ten (2012.10.16) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Kakichoco, Glutamine, Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, eclair, nero and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kakichoco and Vivienne (2012.12.01) # "Ao" (2012.12.28) # "Ifuu Doudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.01.18) # "rusty" (2013.02.19) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (2013.03.03) # "FINAL Judgment" (Original with ODOROOM) (2013.03.27) # "Bokura no Kokoro" (Our Hearts) (2013.03.31) # "Meishou Romance" (2013.06.06) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. Kakichoco, Shamuon, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto, eclair, Glutamine and Rishe (2013.07.07) # "shake it!" Feat. Kakichoco and Vivienne (2013.08.09) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.27) # "Hana wa Sakuragi, Hito wa Kimi" (2013.09.25) }} Discography For ANFLA albums see here |track2arranger = |track3title = Aerial Agitator |track3info = (Vivienne) |track3lyricist = , Vivienne |track3composer = ORYO |track3arranger = |track4title = Corruption Garden |track4info = (Kakichoco) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Caz |track4arranger = |track5title = Leave me alone |track5info = (Vivienne) |track5lyricist = emon |track5composer = emon |track5arranger = |track6title = Sasayaku Kagerou |track6info = (Kakichoco) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = buzzG |track6arranger = |track7title = One Chance |track7info = (Vivienne, Kakichoco) |track7lyricist = LiveP |track7composer = LiveP |track7arranger = }} |track2composer = koyori |track2arranger = |track3title = Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen |track3info = (Original) (Vivienne) |track3lyricist = YuuyuP |track3composer = YuuyuP |track3arranger = |track4title = Airen=Temptation |track4info = (Kakichoco, Vivienne) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Yairi |track4arranger = |track5title = Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo |track5info = (Vivienne) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = yukkedoluce |track5arranger = |track6title = Infinitesimal |track6info = (Original) (Kakichoco) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = MuryokuP |track6arranger = |track7title = Telephone Juice |track7info = (Original) (Kakichoco, Vivienne) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = MikitoP |track7arranger = }} Gallery -＊Re:Member ver.- llust. by 十五日 (Juugonichi) |kakichoco.jpg|Kakichoco as seen on her blog }} Trivia * She got her name when she saw a chocolate persimmon seed in her house while she was uploading her first song onto Nico Nico Douga.Her Nico Nico Pedia article External Links * Blog * Twitter Category:ANFLA Category:Singers with Albums or Singles